mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
DJ Candy "Supergroove"
DJ Candy "Supergroove" is a disc jockey with a passion for partying, dancing and making music. She is very famous for her concerts and parties that she throws and she travels around hosting concerts and dances. She offers you to build her a dance club called Club Candy, in your town. In King Roland's kingdom, there is an island dedicated to her which has a stage with speakers and stereo and a dance floor and lounge. In addition, she has a private home on the island just for her. Candy also appears as a rival racer in Speedville at the right Star Level, and she owns another dance club in a warehouse in the Industrial District of the City. Roles in Games DJ Candy Supergroove (MySims)|MySims||true DJ Candy Supergroove (MySims Kingdom)|MySims Kingdom (Wii) DJ Candy "Supergroove" (MySims Kingdom DS)|MySims Kingdom (DS) DJ Candy Supergroove (MySims Party)|MySims Party (Wii) DJ Candy (MySims Party DS)|MySims Party (DS) DJ Candy Supergroove (MySims Racing)|MySims Racing DJ Candy (MySims Racing DS)|MySims Racing (DS) DJ Candy (MySims Agents)|MySims Agents (Wii) DJ Candy (MySims Agents DS)|MySims Agents (DS) DJ Candy (MySims SkyHeroes)|MySims SkyHeroes Appearance MySims, MySims Kingdom, MySims Party, MySims Racing, and MySims Agents She has short blond hair, which is never seen without her favorite green headphones that match her eyes. She is shown to have freckles in MySims and MySims Party, but doesn't have them in the others. She usually wears an orange turtleneck sweater, with a zipper that runs across, that bares her midriff, along with a light blue and white striped wristband on her right wrist that matches her shoes, and baggy green pants with star belt. MySims SkyHeroes She retains her short blond hair, and headphones, except they are pink with white stars. She wears a green jumpsuit with pink star on each pant leg and black shoes. She also wears two dog tags around her neck. Trivia *The cord/hoop that connects the earpads on DJ Candy's headphones are white in MySims Kingdom, while they are black in all of the other games. *In MySims and MySims Party, Candy has freckles, but in all the other games she has no freckles. *DJ Candy, along with Chaz McFreely are the only two Sims to have a fan club. *In MySims (Wii), DJ Candy says that Club Candy "Sure beats spinning in warehouses" which she does in MySims Agents. *In the intro of MySims, DJ Candy has eyes similar to Clara but they are a lighter shade of green. *DJ Candy's mentioning of the "Smustle" is a reference to the popular 80's dance, the "Hustle." It is also a dance in The Sims 2. *''MySims SkyHeroes'' is the first game for Candy to be wearing a different outfit. *While using the DJ table, DJ Candy listens to the headphones she is wearing but other sims hold a pair of them to their ear. *At the end of her last optional task in MySims Kingdom, Candy mentions holding a concert on the moon, which she does during one of her dispatch missions in MySims Agents, and in MySims Agents DS she mentions this as well. *On the cover of MySims SkyHeroes Candy wheres a pink and black jumpsuit instead of the green and pink one she wears inside the game. Foreign Name *'English:' DJ Candy "Supergroove" *'French:' DJ Sophie "Supergroove" *'''Spanish: '''DJ Candela "Supermarchosa" Category:MySims Characters Category:MySims Kingdom Characters Category:MySims Party Characters Category:MySims Racing Characters Category:MySims Kingdom (DS) Characters Category:Fun (MySims) Category:Fun (MySims Kingdom) Category:MySims Agents Characters Category:MySims Agents (DS) Characters Category:MySims SkyHeroes Characters